1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sunshade and a method of preparing a canopy, more particularly to a sunshade with a canopy which includes a light-transmissible fabric sheet of undyed yarns and an opaque enamel coating.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for preparing a canopy of a sunshade with waterproof and sunshade functions includes a step of coating a waterproof coating material on a fabric sheet of dyed yarns.
Formation of the dyed yarns involves immersing undyed yarns into a dyeing bath. During the dyeing process, dye enters an interior of each fiber of the undyed yarns so as to impart an opaque property to the dyed yarns. The preparation of the canopy requires the dyeing of the undyed yarns and the coating of the waterproof coating material to be processed separately, which complicates the process of preparing the canopy. Moreover, the dyeing process results in generation of a considerable amount of dyeing waste water, which is difficult to be disposed of.